


Let It Be Me

by Thesunisinmypocket



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesunisinmypocket/pseuds/Thesunisinmypocket
Summary: They always say to look at the bright side, but being widowed and pregnant, Marinette couldn't see if there is sunshine behind those grey clouds.





	1. Chapter 1

“I still can’t believe he’s gone.” Marinette said in a hushed tone, trying not to cry again in front of her best friend. Alya couldn’t do anything but look into those blotched blue eyes.

“I miss him, Alya, He was so young and beautiful and full of life. I don’t think I’ll ever be over him.” She looked down, her eyes swelling again.

“Is there any way I can help you? Anything? It’s only been a while since he’s passed. I can’t imagine how hard it must be for you.” Alya said putting her hand on her friend’s shoulder. 

“That’s the thing… I called you because… because I took a pregnancy test today. Well, three. But-“

“You’re pregnant.” Alya said slowly but knowingly.

“I’m pregnant.” Marinette repeated.

“With Luka’s child.”

“With Luka’s child.” Marinette looked into Alya’s eyes with great morose. “We didn’t even know. And I fear… I can’t do this on my own. I want him to know, Alya. I want to see how he’d react and what he has to say…” Marinette continued but paused before she said, “I just want him back. I want him here.” She couldn’t stop the tears from flowing anymore. 

Alya hugged her grieving friend. She knew Marinette had loved Luka and in return the deceased boy had loved her too. No one would’ve thought that the young couple would have such little time together. When news of Luka Couffaine’s accident got around, no one was as depressed as Marinette. The sweet girl tried her best to put on a friendly face in the memorial especially in front of Juleka and the captain who lost a brother and a son when Luka died, but other than that, poor Marinette isolated herself from everyone else. Now, knowing that the raven-haired beauty is pregnant with a fatherless child, Alya can’t help but imagine the life they could’ve had. Marinette could’ve had it all with a newborn child, a good job, and Luka could’ve been there with her, happy and alive. Her heart ached for her friend, but that night as the two friends hugged, no heart cracked louder than Marinette’s.

Only one heart that night could match Marinette’s sorrow. It was a young man on the other side of Paris who just lost his mother.

“She’s gone, Nino.” Adrien Agreste said on the phone.

“I’m so sorry for your loss, man. Do you want me to come over to your place and accompany you tonight?”

“No, I’m still at the hospital, you don’t have to come. We’re taking her body to the funeral home soon. You can come by tomorrow if you want.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, bud. I’ll be here if you need me. I know you’re as strong as a diamond, but this has been tough on you. It’s okay to not feel okay, you know.” Nino said trying to comfort his friend.

“I just can’t believe she’s gone, but I’m okay Nino. I guess I was ready for this, knowing she was sick and all. I gotta go now, talk to you soon.” Nino could hear the other boy’s voice almost breaking.

“Okay bud, if you need me don’t hesitate to call, alright?”

“Alright, bye Nino.” And with that, a click ended the call. 

Adrien sat down next to his mother’s dead body, grabbed her hand, and thought, “Lies.”

All he said that day were lies.

“I’m okay,” No, he wasn’t.

“I guess I was ready,” He was never going to be ready. 

“I’ll be alright,” No, he wouldn’t be.

He looked at his pale mother who used to have so much life to her. Now, she’s just meat and bone. He couldn’t help but grabbed his mother’s cold hands tighter and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah Marinette, how are you?” Sabine Cheng asked as her daughter entered the bakery.

“I’m fine maman. I hope I didn’t disturb you.”

“Of course not.” Sabine replied and hugged her daughter. 

“Marinette! You’re here! Is everything alright sweetheart?” Tom Dupain asked, coming from the bakery’s kitchen.

“Everything’s fine but I dropped by because I actually have some big news to tell you.” Marinette sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but I really just found out yesterday.” She took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

“Oh sweetie.” Sabine said and smiled. Both parents hugged their daughter, not knowing what to really say. In truth, it was a truly bittersweet moment because as happy as they were by the fact that they would be grandparents, it saddened them that Marinette couldn’t share this with Luka. 

“I’m sure Luka would be very happy Marinette.” Tom said, looking into his daughter’s eyes. He understood how the young couple loved each other. Luka’s good and loving nature made it really easy for Tom to approve of their engagement when Luka asked for his permission. It was also sad for Tom and Sabine when their son in law passed. 

“I wish he’d known, but it’s alright.” Marinette said, giving a small smile. 

“Will you stay for breakfast?” Sabine asked. A warm smile appeared on her gentle face. “You will need it.”

“Okay, maman.” Marinette replied, smiling once more. 

Marinette didn’t really eat much, but the company was well received by her heart. She missed her parents after not seeing them for a while. After what happened, she just wanted to be left alone. It’s been a hard time for her, but she understood now that she should see her parents more often. After all, they were getting older and needed her just as much as she needed them. 

Seeing her parents working so fluently together in the kitchen making breakfast and cleaning after made her really glad. It was wonderful how after all these years they were still so in synced and happy, but the more she thought about it, the sadder she was. It made her think about her relationship with Luka and all their could’ve beens. She knew it wasn’t right to feel that way and decided she really needed to heal from the lost.

“It was nice seeing you sweetheart.” Her father said as she kissed his cheek in front of the bakery entrance.

“Likewise, papa. I love you.” 

“I love you too and remember, if you need anything or if you just want to, please call or come by.”

“I will, don’t worry.” She smiled.

“See you soon, Marinette. I missed you a lot, please visit more often.” Sabine added.

“I love you maman, see you soon.” Marinette said, hugging her mom before walking to her car a few buildings away. She was unlocking her car when her mom called after her. 

“Marinette!” Sabine called out. 

“What is it, maman? Did I forget something?” Marinette said, startled.

“No, I just forgot to tell you something.” Sabine smiled. “I wanted to tell you how happy I am for you. I know what a great mother you’ll be. And, mother to mother, I need you to know that you were the greatest gift I could ever receive. I hope that this baby will be a blessing in your life like you have been in mine. I’m so excited for you, Marinette.” Sabine said and hugged Marinette’s small frame.

“I love you maman. Thank you.” Marinette replied, holding back tears from coming out. “I’ll come by soon. Bye maman.” She waved and went in her car. Sabine could only smile and wave back. 

As Marinette drove away, she really thought about what her mother said. Was she really going to be a great mom? With Luka gone, their child only had her as a parent and that scared the shit out of her. Luka was always the more parental figure between the two. He was gentle and responsible while she was rather klutzy. She thought about the possibilities of forgetting where the baby was or if she dropped the baby and it really freaked her out. What if she was unable, no, incompetent to have a baby on her own? What was she going to do? 

“I’m completely screwed.” She said in the silence of her car.  
\--

 

“Hi Luka,” Marinette said as she sat down and laid flowers before the tombstone to replace the old ones. “I’ve got some big news for you.” She sighed. “I know we weren’t planning to have it soon, but turns out I’m pregnant… I hope you’re happy about that… Wherever you are right now. Not gonna lie, it’s gonna be pretty bad not having you around. This child is so lucky to have you as a dad to equalize having me as a mom and it’s a shame you’re not physically with us. I really wish you were here…” She continued, smiling with teary eyes. She looked up and closed her eyes, her cheeks were getting red. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again to see her surroundings. She wanted to feel him, to be near him again. God, how much she missed him, her Luka.

\--

FLASHBACK

Luka didn’t know what occurred to his mind that day. It was a year before he passed, just a day like any other. He was in bed with his wife right before heading to sleep when questions about their future popped in his mind.

“Marinette? Have you ever thought about having kids?” Luka said as he turned around and faced her. 

“I have, but I’m not sure yet. Why? Would you like to have kids?”

“A long time ago I realized that who I raise my child with mattered to me. I used to not want children, but I guess that changed when I married you.”

“But I’m so klutzy…” Marinette said timidly, her gaze pointing below. 

“Makes it even more of a challenge I guess, but with challenge comes a whole lot of adventure. It's alright to be klutzy, you know.” Luka said and smiled that sweet smile of his which made Marinette beam.

“I do want to have a child, but not right now.” She replied.

“Oh no, I hope you didn’t get the wrong idea.” He said, gentle. “Not right now… I was just thinking about it for the future. I won’t rush or pressure you about it, especially if you change your mind and you don’t want to. I’ll understand.”

“Thank you Luka. I want to… One day.”

“One day.” He repeated as she snuggled closer. 

Luka couldn’t sleep that night. He would usually get up and play his guitar in the living room, but since Marinette was snuggled so close, he didn’t dare to move. Instead, he paid attention to all of her. He paid attention to her hair, her thick eyelashes, her small nose, her porcelain skin, her small frame, and her gentle breathing. She was both so real and unreal in a way. Luka could not recall how he managed to get so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there it is! So sorry for this short, Marinette centric chapter. I just thought we need to see a little Lukanette first, so I hope you enjoyed anyways. 
> 
> Not gonna lie, I'm still not sure how we're gonna get there yet, but I do know where the story's going. So hold on tight for this adventure we're going to have together. Hope this chapter wasn't too bad for you guys. I really do feel glad if you liked it. 
> 
> P.s Your support on the previous chapter means so much. Thank you so much for reading, it really does mean a lot to me. Please comment if you want to, grammar corrections and constructive criticisms are always welcomed. :)


	3. Chapter 3

“You ready, dude?” Nino Lahiffe asked his best friend.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Adrien Agreste said as he fixed his tie over his white button up and black formal jacket. 

It was finally his mother’s burial day. She was going in the family mausoleum that day, his father had made sure of that. He knew that his mother didn’t really want to be in the family mausoleum. She told him that she wanted to be cremated and spread free in the ocean, but when the blond told his father about it, he had refused immediately and Adrien knew that there was no going against his father. He hated it. 

“Thanks for coming Nino.” He gave pat to Nino’s shoulder. Nino had been there since day one. He helped him deal with the lost, and he even entertained the guests when Adrien was too tired to fake his emotions and the blond could not be more thankful for that. 

“Hey, anything for you man.” Nino smiled his signature soft smile and the two went on to the reception. 

It was a long reception, one Adrien really wanted to get away from. He loved his mother, that was no question, but the whole week had been torturous. Being there and seeing her rest somewhere she never really wanted to be, it hurt. Not too mention, a lot of the people present weren't even that close to his mother when she was alive. It was all a facade, really. Everything was just blue and miserable. 

When it was finally over, Adrien bid goodbye to his father who was ever so cold and left with Nino. Ever since he moved out of the Agreste mansion, his relationship with Gabriel had strained even further. He didn’t hate the older man, he just didn’t know what to feel or say when it comes to his father. He still modeled and his schedule was still as busy as ever under his father’s control, but other than that, they were out of touch. Now, he was just an employee, not really a son. 

On the way out to his car, he noticed someone. It was a girl and she was talking to a tombstone. It was odd, he thought. She left flowers on the ground before getting up and leaving the premises. He wondered whom she could be talking to. Was it a relative? Had she lost someone recently too? The thought left his mind when he saw Plagg. 

“Hey Plagg,” Adrien said. 

“Where are we off now, Adrien?”

“Let’s drop Nino home first. Then a trip to the best bakery you know would be nice, Plagg. I really want some pastries today.” 

“Okay.”

“You remember where I live right?” Nino cheekily asked the driver.

“Yeah, I remember.” Plagg grinned before getting in the car. 

Plagg was Adrien’s driver ever since “The Gorilla” decided to retire. He was a great driver and a good friend. It was so nice to have the change. Plagg was so relaxed and kind, albeit a little mischievous. They kept their relationship casual, treating each other as a friend rather than a boss or an employee. He constantly teased Adrien, but he knew when not to. During hard times like this, he knew how to behave well. 

After dropping off Nino and saying goodbye, the two went to a place Plagg liked to go to during his breaks. It was a humble bakery near the school. 

“They have the best croissants in town,” Plagg said. “You might want to try that. I’ll wait here.”

“Come inside with me. I’ll buy you those cheese breads you like if they have some.” Adrien smiled. Plagg had been so helpful this past week, he deserved a good cheese bread. 

As they went inside, they were greeted by an amazing smell. He loved the smell of butter and vanilla, chocolate and cinnamon. It felt like joy to him. Plagg took a small basket to put the bread and pastry in and the two started picking croissants, chouquettes, and cheese breads. 

They didn’t realize that they weren’t alone until Adrien brought the basket to the cashier. 

“Good evening, is this all?” A girl greeted them with a warm smile. She looked familiar. 

“Yes, that would be all.” Adrien smiled back, trying to figure out who she was.

“Are you new? I've never seen you before.” Plagg asked behind Adrien.

“Oh no, I’m just helping out my parents. Do you come by often?”

“Ah yes, Tom and Sabine has a daughter. I forgot about that. No wonder you look so much like Sabine. I come here a lot to buy your parent’s cheese bread. They’re the best in Paris.”

“I’d be sure to tell my parents that.” Marinette smiled. “That would be €15.”

Adrien gave a 20 euro note before asking, “I’m sorry, but do I know you?”

“Uhm, I don’t think so, no.” Marinette replied, confused. He finally realized though. She was the girl from earlier, the one talking to a tombstone.

“You’re right, I don’t know you.” Adrien smiled again. “But I really have seen you before. Earlier today… You were talking to a tombstone.” 

“Oh…” Marinette said quietly. She then realized their clothing. The suit… They must’ve been in the cemetery earlier. “I’m sorry for your loss… I assume you lost someone recently?” 

“Thank you. I’m sorry for your lost too.” Adrien smiled. “My name’s Adrien.” He gave her his hand.

“I’m Marinette,” she said as she shook his hand. 

“I’m Plagg. It’s nice to meet you.” Plagg chimed in again from behind Adrien, causing Marinette to smile. 

“Here… These are some fresh macaroons for you as a sign of my condolence.” Marinette put a small pack of chocolate macaroons inside the bag. 

“You really don’t have to.” Adrien said, shaking his head,

“No, it’s okay. I want to.“ She gave him the bag filled with their purchased treats. “And here’s your change.”

“Keep it, really.” He raised his palm to show her that it was okay. “Thank you Marinette.”

“You’re welcome.” She waved goodbye to the two men before they exited. 

As they walked to the car, Plagg kept nudging the other boy.

“She seems nice.” Plagg said with a cheeky smile. “Quite pretty too.”

“Yeah, she’s very nice.” Adrien smiled back at Plagg and entered the car. He took out the croissant they bought and took a bite. Plagg was right, it really was the best croissant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn’t too out of character. So sorry for the slow pace, but it’ll get to better parts soon. Enjoy!

After taking some time off since Luka’s death, Marinette’s been going back to work in a blooming fashion brand called ‘Miraculous’ as VP. A red headed, young designer named Tikki who owned the brand decided to make it big, and even though it wasn’t Agreste big, it’s been growing popular in Europe. She hired Marinette as VP not long after the latter got engaged to Luka. Marinette was good at what she did and she was content with her job. She got to design what she wanted for the collections (as long as Tikki approved it) and the pay was good too, so that was a plus.

Tikki was only a little older than Marinette but was an incredible boss who took the younger girl under her wing. She also seemed to like Marinette the most out of all the other people working there, even letting her move back to Paris from Milan a couple years before when Marinette was stationed there for a couple months. Marinette told Tikki that Milan was not the place for her, but really, she knew that Marinette just missed Luka and her family, so she let the raven haired girl back. It was all well though since Marinette didn’t let her down. Her work in Paris was even better than her work in Milan, making much progress for the brand as it grows.

It saddened Tikki when she knew that Luka had passed. He was so young, with a kind soul and a passionate love for Marinette. They’ve met several times at office parties or after parties and Luka have always made a good impression on the older girl. She loved Marinette, so seeing her so broken and morose was painful for Tikki too but now that’s she’s back, the younger girl looked better, much more composed.

“Hey Marinette,” Tikki greeted.

“Hey, Tikki. I’m just beginning the fall and winter collection sketches for next year. After that I’ll continue the finish the spring and summer designs for the fashion show.” Marinette said and smiled. She looked a little pale though, Tikki thought.

“Thank you Marinette. I know it’ll be great.”

“Thanks Tikki. It’s great to get my creative juices flowing again.” Marinette replied, but then she suddenly gagged. “I’m so sorry,” She said. Tikki was getting worried.

“Are you okay?” The older woman touched the other’s shoulder.

“I’m okay, just really need to get to the restroom,” Marinette said and ran out of her chair.

The morning sickness was getting awful for the mother to be. She was now trying to decide whether or not to tell Tikki about her pregnancy. She didn’t know if it was a good idea to tell her boss now. To drop the bomb after getting some time off after Luka’s death just seemed evil. Tikki didn’t need this right now, not when a fashion show is coming soon and when new sketches should be checked out. She decided not to tell the older woman about this now. “Maybe later”, Marinette thought, “After the bump starts to show.” She sighed before getting out of the restroom.

“Hey Marinette,” a young girl called out. “I got you your tea. Your favorite, peppermint.”

“Oh, thanks Audrey. You’re the best.” Marinette took the cup.

“Are you okay? You seem a little pale.”

“I’m fine, just a little nauseous. Don’t worry about me, just get back to your work.” Marinette told the young girl with a gentle voice. Audrey was Marinette’s assistant. The young girl had a good eye and helped Marinette a lot especially when fashion shows are growing nearer, but most of all, she was kind, so the latter was very fond of the young assistant.

Audrey took a seat in her work desk, which was near Marinette’s. She took some folders and stapled some documents before saying, “Have you heard?”

“Heard what?” Marinette looked up from her sketch.

“Adrien Agreste is coming in today. He’s meeting up with Tikki! Can you believe it? Adrien Agreste is coming here!”

“I’m sorry Audrey, but who’s Adrien Agreste?”

“He’s the face of Agreste fashion and all round famous model. You must know!” Audrey exclaimed, surprised by the fact that her boss didn’t know who Adrien was.

“I’m really sorry Audrey. I only look at the clothes, not the face. It’s a bad habit, I know. This is why it’s so hard for me to remember models.”

“Let me show you a pic,” the younger girl said as she walked over to Marinette with her phone on her hand. “Here!” She shoved a photo Adrien did for Agreste fashion.

“I know him! I met him a while ago.” Marinette exclaimed. “Can’t believe he’s a supermodel.”

“Well, I can’t believe you’ve met him. Was he nice?”

“Very nice. He bought some treats from my parent’s bakery. I was working on the cashier, covering for my mom when he came by.”

“Oh wow.” Audrey sighed. “I really want to see him in person,” she continued before going back to her seat.

“Hello ladies, sorry to interrupt.” Tikki suddenly said as she entered Marinette’s office. “Marinette, can I borrow Audrey for awhile?”

\--  
Adrien didn’t know why Tikki called him for a meeting. It’s only been a week since his mother’s burial and in truth he was not ecstatic to get back to work. He wanted to eat croissants and ice cream and just lay there in his apartment, but that was a big no for Gabriel Agreste.

“You must get back to your regular schedule, Adrien.” His father had said. “I’ll have your assistant sort it out for you.” Adrien could only sigh.

“What’s this meeting about?” Plagg asked as they drove to the ‘Miraculous’ headquarters.

“I have no idea.” Adrien said, looking out the car window. “I’ll tell you all about it later.”

“It’ll be good for you though,” The chauffeur continued. “Something out of ‘Agreste’. It’s been a while, right?”

“I guess you’re right.”

Once they arrived in front of the headquarter building, Adrien was accompanied by a young girl who introduced herself as Audrey. She took him to the floor where ‘Miraculous’ was, led him to Tikki’s office, and got him a cup of coffee. Poor Audrey smiled all she can, but deep down she wanted to die. She was definitely not expecting to be helping Tikki out for her meeting with Adrien Agreste.

“Audrey, you may be excused. I’ll call on you if I need anything, thank you.” Tikki said and smiled, knowing that the young girl was dazzled by their guest. Audrey left with calm composure, but once she was out of sight, she ran for her life to go back to Marinette.

“Why are you panting?” Marinette asked, shocked by Audrey’s sudden panic as the latter entered the office.

“I just MET Adrien Agreste!” She exclaimed putting her hands up and dropping to the floor.

“Guess you got to meet him after all then.” The older girl chuckled due to the other’s behaviour.

“He’s even more remarkable in person.” Audrey sighed. “I can’t believe it.” Her voice got higher as she said it, her eyes wide.

“Okay, come on young lady, get back to work.” Marinette could only smile.  
\--  
“Would you do it?” Tikki asked full of anticipation.

“Yes.” Adrien replied, his eyes glowing bright.  
\--  
After the short meeting, Tikki took Adrien for the company tour in which the younger boy was eager to see. He knew that ‘Miraculous’ was gaining wide attention throughout Europe, so seeing how it works from behind the scenes seemed interesting. It was so different from Agreste Fashion. Here, the people were less stoic and much more alive which was a nice change to see.

As the two walked around, he saw a familiar face from the glass door. It was, to his surprise, Marinette. He didn’t know she worked in fashion, especially as VP to ‘Miraculous’ as it said on her nameplate. The sighting was gone too soon when he passed the glass door as they walked back to Tikki’s office.

By the time Adrien finished with Tikki, it was around noon. They shook hands and the older woman guided him to the door.

“We’ll be keeping in touch then, monsieur Agreste.” Tikki smiled.

“Call me Adrien, and yes, we’ll be in touch.” He smiled back. Adrien opened the door and walked out. He was heading for the elevators when he bumped into someone.

“Marinette?” He called out. He noticed she looked different today. She was a lot more pale and worn out. Maybe she was sick.

“Adrien!” Marinette blurted out, surprised. “I didn’t know you were still here.” She said, fixing the bag in her hand.

“Yeah, just finished my meeting with Tikki.” He ruffled his perfectly combed hair. “What about you? Are you going somewhere?” His eyebrows lifted.

“I was just leaving to go take a break.” She replied. “Oh, I should excuse myself to Tikki before I go.”

“Okay, I’ll wait.” He said innocently, putting his hands in his pocket. He must’ve gotten the wrong idea.

“Oh no, you’re welcomed to leave you know. You don’t have to wait. I didn’t mean-“

“I’ll wait. It’s okay, I want to catch up a bit.” The blond smiled, his eyes looking directly at hers.

“Okay then…” She said softly. “I won’t be long.” Marinette knocked on Tikki’s door.

“Hey Marinette, are you going?” Tikki said. She looked happy sitting on her large wooden table. The meeting must’ve gone well if she looked that glad.

“Yeah, I just wanted to excuse myself before leaving for my breaktime. I’ll see you later, Tikki.” She smiled.

“See you later, Marinette.”

“Bye,” Marinette said and left the office.

“Ready to go?” Adrien asked as he approached her.

“Yeah.” They walked in complete silence. Marinette was definitely uncomfortable. Why did he wait to catch up if he didn’t say anything?

“Do you need a ride?” He offered when they reached the exit.

“Oh no, I eat in a café really close by. I’ll just walk.”

“I’ll walk you then. I’ll tell Pla-“

“No, really. It’s okay. I don’t want to keep you busy.” Her face showed a look of inconvenience at the offer. The gesture was kindly received, but he was being so nice, it was surprising since they didn’t know each other so well.

“It’s fine, Marinette.” He reassured the girl.

“Are you sure?” She questioned.

“As long as you don’t mind, I’m sure.” He once again gave a reassuring smile.

“I don’t mind.” She smiled back.

“Let’s go.” He did a gesture that said lead the way.

“I’m sorry I didn’t recognize that you were Adrien Agreste the other day.” Marinette started.

“It’s okay, don’t be sorry. It doesn’t really matter.” His smile never leaving his face.

“I look at clothes, not the face. That’s why I didn’t recognize you. You must think I’m a horrible designer, with my lack of model facial recognition.”

“On the contrary, I don’t think such things at all.” He turned his head to look at her. “I was surprised you worked in fashion though. You seemed… Too nice? If that’s how you put it.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, looking back at him as they kept walking.

“I don’t know. I grew up in a fashion world where everyone was like ‘the devil wears prada’ kind of persona. You know, cold and spiteful, I guess. But you didn’t seem like that at all. No one in your office does.”

“Well, not everyone’s mean and spiteful.”

“Yeah, I was used to that single story I guess. I like this different side of the fashion world.”

“I don’t believe that you’ve never worked with anyone that wasn’t cold and spiteful. I’m sure there are some that are friendly.” She said as she fixed her hair and tucked it behind her ear. Adrien noticed something shiny on her finger.

“You’re right. Not everyone I’ve worked with in the fashion industry is mean and cold. I guess the cold and mean ones are the ones I remember most though. I’ll be sure to change that.” He chuckled and paused before saying, “I never noticed you wore a ring...”

“Oh!” Marinette jumped a bit.

“Are you married?”

“Uh, yes? No? Not exactly. Not anymore I guess.” Marinette didn’t know what to say. “Oh no”, Adrien thought, “It must’ve been a sore topic.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s alright, Adrien. I’m not married. Not anymore.” She looked down, her expression was unreadable.

Adrien thought what could have happened between the girl and her husband. Were they divorced? Then something clicked in Adrien’s head. Was the tombstone her husband’s? It couldn’t be, right?

Marinette really wanted to cry now. Taking her wedding ring off never really occurred to her before and now that the topic turned up, she really wished they could change the subject. Adrien was still determining what to say when he realized the sudden change of the atmosphere and decided to save the conversation.

“So Marinette, why did you go for the fashion industry?”

“I just liked it,” she said without thinking. “Ever since I started designing and sewing when I was younger, I decided that I liked it and that I wanted to do it. I wanted to be apart of creating something great.” She let out a small smile. “What about you?”

“I think I was shoved into fashion even before I could remember. Being a model is not that bad, but holding the Agreste name is tough, you know? It’s like I’m proud and ashamed at the same time. I don’t like it, but I don’t hate it either. It’s confusing,” he sighed.

“What do you mean by that?” She asked looking genuinely confused.

“I’m proud of my father’s contribution to fashion. There’s no denying that.” He smiled while looking at Marinette. She reciprocated the action. “I guess I’m glad all the modeling I’ve done for my father and for other brands means I’ve contributed something too. But… If I could do it, I want to be out of Agreste fashion and make a name for myself. I’d be glad if people affiliate Adrien Agreste with Adrien and not Gabriel Agreste.” He sighed again. She could only look at him.

“I’m sorry,” Adrien continued. “I shouldn’t have been blabbering. I usually don’t talk this much, I swear. I’m not usually so chatty.” He gave her a lopsided grin.

“It’s okay. Really, it’s fine. I guess I get it. Making a name for yourself… I want that too, you know. I mean, I love working for Tikki. I love her and her brand and the people working in it. But if I could, I wish I could make my own brand too. However, I really do need the steady income. Especially right now,” she laughed a little over her future as a single parent but then a change of emotion rushed over Marinette as she started to realize how scary that sounds. Adrien didn’t really understand what was going on in her head.

They soon reached Marinette’s café of choice. He noticed that she didn’t look too pale anymore, so that was good.

“Well, this is me. Thank you for walking me here, I’m sorry if it was a bother.”

“Not at all. I’m glad we had some talk.”

“Do you want to join me?” He looked at his watch.

“I actually have somewhere to go. Some other time?”

“Okay then, thank you again, though.”

“Bye,” He said and waved.

“Bye,” she smiled a soft smile before entering the café.

Adrien decided to walk to where Plagg was. The chauffeur parked nearby Marinette’s building while waiting for Adrien to finish the meeting.

“How was the meeting?” Plagg asked, opening the door for Adrien.

“It was fine. I’m gonna collaborate with Tikki’s brand.”

“That’s great! Are you gonna do more modeling from now, then?” Plagg started driving away.

“I guess so,” he replied. “I met Marinette today.”

“The girl from the bakery? That’s odd.”

“She works for Tikki, as VP. I walked her to a café earlier. She looked really pale and tired today.”

“Haha, you like her don’t you?” Plagg teased. “Walking her and all that…”

“Funny, Plagg. I barely know her, I’m not even sure if we’re friends, why would I like her?”

“I said like her. It could be as a person, you know. Doesn’t always mean romantically.” He teased even further. “Your mind is going too far.” He chuckled.

“Whatever, Plagg. She wears a wedding ring, by the way. When I asked her about it, she said she was not married anymore and her expression just changed. It was awful, the atmosphere change was drastic.”

“Not anymore? Maybe she’s divorced,” Plagg said as he kept on driving, his eyes never meeting Adrien’s directly. He just looked at the blond’s reflection from the rear-view mirror.

“I thought so too. But I saw her talking to a tombstone and I don’t know, it could be him.” Adrien looked sad. He felt enormous pity for Marinette when he thought about that possibility.

“That’s horrible! Widowed at such a young age… You’re making me sad.” The chauffeur shook his head.

“Let’s just change the subject.”

“Are you gonna ask her out? For coffee or something.”

“No, I don’t think so, but I did say another time when she offered to join her at the café. I don’t know, Plagg. I didn’t even ask for her number”

“You’re awful.” Plagg snickered.

\--

After finishing a week’s worth of work, Marinette realized how much she really needed to catch up with. She was awfully tired, but even at those late hours she couldn’t find it in herself to sleep. Instead, Marinette sat at her dining table for two and stared at her ring. It was awfully lonely now that Luka’s gone. It felt like the dining table didn’t have much use anymore since there was no one to share it with. But soon she’ll have a baby to share a life with. She still wasn’t sure if the pregnancy was a good thing or a bad thing.

She continued looking at her wedding ring, deciding whether or not to take it off. For now, she’ll keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if there are many errors in this chapter. I had to edit it on my phone, so I hope it’s okay. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> P.s Audrey is dedicated to my friend by the same name.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette went to work with all the intention of finishing the last details for the upcoming fashion show. She didn’t see Tikki asking her to ditch the fashion show for another project as part of her plan.

“I’m confused,” Marinette said.

“Don’t be,” Tikki smiled. “I’ll let Francis and Louise finish for the fashion show so you can help me with this project. You’re my best designer, Marinette. I need you with me.” Tikki was basically pleading and Marinette just can’t say no when her boss’ blue eyes begged.

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Thank you, this will be great. And don’t worry. I’m sure Francis, Louise, and the team will be able to finish for the fashion show just fine.”

“I don’t doubt it. But Tikki, what’s this ‘special’ collection about? Why so sudden?”

“Well… I was eating in a café and minding my own business when it started raining. I couldn’t go home and had to stay for a while. And for brief moment, inspiration struck!” Tikki said, eyes wide and funny looking. Marinette could only feel amusement from her boss’ excitement. “Oh Marinette, you can’t imagine how inspired I was. It was certainly the weirdest feeling, like a rush of design adrenaline. I didn’t know what happened, but it got me drawing. I drew better, more passionately.” 

“May I see it?” Marinette asked, curious from Tikki’s explanation. It really was just rain after all.

“Of course.” Tikki pulled out a file from her handbag and took out a large amount of sketches. The sketches were of the weirdest dresses and suits. There were trench coats, sweaters, and jackets of all different kinds. They were beautifully unique and intricate.

“Tikki, these are wonderful!” Marinette’s eyes light up. She stood up and repositioned herself so she could stand next to Tikki. “You’ve made me speechless. I mean, the details…” She chuckled.

“You know what the best part is?” Tikki smiled widely. Marinette shook her head with wide, anticipating eyes. “I got Adrien Agreste in this project. He’s the most renowned model right now. And not a lot of people know, but he has a good eye in design too! He has a degree in both business and fashion design. He’ll be helping us out with everything until we get it on the runway.”

“That’s great Tikki.” Marinette looked at her excited boss, wondering why Adrien Agreste kept showing up in her day-to-day life.

“What is it? You don’t seem too excited about the last news.”

“It’s nothing to worry about. Just had a thought… But anyways, when do we start?”

“As soon as possible. There’s no definite due date either, so we can work long on this. I want it to be perfect.” Tikki grinned.

“It’s nothing like we’ve ever done before. This isn’t casual wear; it’s a whole different level, Tikki. But I’m sure it’ll be great.”

“It must be and I’m counting on you, Marinette.” Tikki said just before Marinette got up to leave the room.

“This might lead you to your big break, I won’t let you down.” 

Marinette meant it when she said she wouldn’t let Tikki down. But could she really manage to pull this off? With all the collection's details plus a baby on the way, she’d be swamped. ‘I just really want to lay on my bed,’ she thought. 

\--  
That evening, Marinette was ready to indulge on a blueberry muffin and watch that new over dramatic soap opera until she fell asleep, but a loud knock on her apartment door stopped her from carrying out her lame plans. She opened the door to find her reporter friend with a large bag.

“Hey, to what do I owe the pleasure today?” Marinette asked jokingly toward her friend. She was no longer a stranger to Alya’s unannounced visits so she welcomed it with open arms instead. 

“Hey babe. Thought you could use the company.” Alya said raising the bag of take away food.

“You didn’t.” Marinette took the bag with excitement. “Oh these are the best Thai food in Paris.”

“I know, I’m the best.”

“Yeah you are. Come on in,” she said at last.

“I thought we could watch that comedy we used to watch as teens. So, I brought the original DVD from my parent’s place.”

“Oh, you definitely saved my night. I was going to eat a muffin and watch that new soap opera. You know, the one with a lot of slapping. But this is by far superior.” She said as she closed the door, and they laughed.

The two girls ate their food and watched their favorite comedy to reminisce old times. Marinette loved having her best friend around. She was her goofiest self with her and sometimes it was fun to let off some steam. They always talked about what they’ve missed from each other and tonight was no exception.

They were munching on Marinette’s blueberry muffins when the journalist said, “So, how’s the pregnancy going?”

“It’s fine. The morning sickness is awful, but I’m getting used to handling it.”

Alya wanted to ask something she knew was out of bounds, but Marinette knew from the look of her eyes and she settled it once and for all.

“I’m fine, Alya. I’ve accepted the fact that I’m pregnant and I’m keeping the child. It’s alright.”

“Okay… I just want you to be sure.”

“I’m sure. I love Luka and this child is ours. Even though it wasn’t planned, it’s part of both of us.”

“Okay then. I know you’re gonna love that baby. And I promise, I’m gonna be the best aunt ever.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Marinette chuckled. “But I don’t want my baby growing up to be a spoiled brat just because Aunt Alya can’t say no.”

“I have younger siblings, Marinette. I know what to do.” She winked. “Anyways, how’s work?”

“It’s fine. Tikki asked me to be a part of her secret collection.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I think it’s gonna be great. And apparently she got Adrien Agreste to join in.”

“I’m surprised you know who Adrien Agreste is. You never look at the model, only the clothes. But I guess you know his father so he must be familiar.”

“Well you aren’t wrong, my friend. I didn’t know him until Audrey told me about him.” She paused. “The weird thing is, I’ve met him before. In my parents’ bakery... And I keep seeing him. It’s a bit weird, actually. How we were such strangers before and now he’s in every corner.”

“Is he nice?”

“Yes, very nice.” She paused again. “We talked the other day when he was walking me to the cafe I usually eat in. I think he saw my ring and asked if I was married.”

“What did you say?”

“I said not anymore.”

“Well that’s not wrong. But have you thought of taking the ring off?”

“No… I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.”

“You miss him, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I miss him so much. It was so different being with Luka. Better than being with any other guy… I really do think I was too lucky to get him in such an early age, that the luck ran out.”

“Don’t say that…”

“It’s such a shame he had to go so young. That’s all.”

“You might feel that way about another person, you know. Don’t close yourself up. There might be more opportunities.”

“One is lucky enough to find ‘The one’. What makes you think I can find a second love?”

“But you’re not just anyone. You’re Marinette.”

And for all Alya knew, Marinette was bound for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the late update. I've had this in my drafts since forever, but I couldn't find the time to edit it. I'm really sorry if this isn't up to par with what you hoped for, but if you enjoyed it, I'd be very glad. 
> 
> I can't make any promises, but I hope I can get to better, future chapters soon. So fingers crossed.
> 
> P.S Thank you for reading, hope you all have a wonderful day. Much love to you guys. :)


	6. Chapter 6

The universe has its own ways in controlling our lives that makes having a plan seem useless. 

Marinette had her life figured out. It wasn’t always like that, but after she married Luka, it all went right. She got a good job, a nice apartment, and a loving husband. She thought it was going to be fine. But of course, everything went down the drain after the accident. Now, she’s pregnant, widowed, scared, and off to start a new project she didn’t even know of until the day before. 

Francis and Louise were excited to know they were going to be finishing the collection for the upcoming fashion show when Marinette left the project for Tikki’s new one. It was exciting really, but she had to start all over again, while her previous project was almost finished. It was tiring and worst of all was that Tikki didn’t know she was expecting a baby. 

The morning sickness was getting worst and worst. Audrey was getting worried sick about her boss. 

“Maybe you ate something bad, boss,” Audrey said. “You keep going to the restroom to vomit. It’s getting quite scary.”

“Don’t worry about it. I can handle it.” Marinette replied. “You’ll know why soon,” she thought. She’s about a month pregnant already. She thought she’d get use to the morning sickness, but apparently that wasn’t the case.

Marinette was off getting an apple to eat from the kitchen when Tikki called her over to her office. She followed obediently. 

“Marinette, this is Adrien Agreste. We’ll all be working together.”

“Hi, it’s nice to see you again,” Adrien said, offering his hand with a smile that even puppies would melt over. Marinette didn’t know whether to say ‘likewise’ in order of formality or ‘on the contrary’ to show how she really feels, so she stayed quiet and smiled instead. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Adrien. He’s been nothing but a decent person, but lately Marinette just didn’t want to be around strangers. Mostly, she just wanted to be alone or with Luka. Alya and her parents were okay. Tikki and Audrey were fine, but others outside that circle just weren’t welcomed right now. She realized her mood swings were getting quite bad and felt awful about it. She thought she should be nicer to Adrien. They were going to be stuck working together for a while anyways.

“Well, now that that’s sorted, we can get to work.” Tikki said, her small body shaking with excitement. Seeing her so excited was rather scary for the other two. It was like she was going to explode. “I ordered more fabric yesterday, but I think we have enough for a couple of the designs.” 

“Should we get started?” The blond model asked.

“Let’s get to it.” Marinette answered, tying her hair up.  
\---

They were in the middle of working on the toile of a pink tulle dress when Tikki’s stomach grumbled. 

“Oh, excuse me. I’m really sorry about that.” The head fashion designer said.

“Maybe, it will be good if we all take a break.” Adrien smiled, putting a hand on Tikki’s shoulder. 

“Yes, that may be a good idea.” Marinette moved away from the dress. She was more tired than she thought she could be. 

“I brought my own lunch today, but if you two want to go grab some lunch, you’re welcome to leave.”

“Are you sure?” The blond asked.

“I’m sure, Marinette even got me cookies and I want to enjoy that, so you two go.”

“Thank you, Tikki. I hope you like them. I added something special for you.” Marinette grinned.

“I hope it’s cinnamon.” Tikki’s eyes widened. 

“I’ll be in the café nearby. Just call if you need me back.”

“Will do. Now go, eat.”

“Bye,” they both said while heading out the door.

Marinette was in her office, getting her bag when she thought of what she could eat in the café. She knew she had to avoid some foods, but a chicken salad would not hurt right? Speaking of food, she really must make a doctor’s appointment soon. Find a doctor that will be right for this whole process. Maybe she could take her mom or maybe Alya. Her train of thought crashed when Adrien knocked her door. 

“Mind if I join you for lunch today?” He asked. 

“Not at all. I’m just heading out to that café we went to when we talked.”

“That seems great.”

“Let’s go. We usually only have an hour.” 

“Right, we better be fast.”  
They walked in comfortable silence. She lead, he followed, and not long after, they were ordering a chicken salad and a Croissant Jambon Fromage. They sat together in little table for two in front of the café.  
“I heard you had a double degree in business and fashion design. That must come in really handy.” Marinette started the conversation.  
Adrien was munching on his croissant, so he swallowed and replied, “Yes, it is. But it was also really hard.” He chuckled.  
“I can imagine. Getting one degree is hard enough. But if that’s your passion, then it must be worth it.” She said, taking in a forkful of salad.  
“But that’s the thing… I do love fashion and business. It was a rewarding experience, but I’ve also always enjoyed math and science. If my family wasn’t in the fashion industry, I think I would’ve swerved a different way.” She gave him a soft look. “Enough about me though, what about you? Was your school experience rewarding?”  
“Yes, of course. I made so many things, and the last assignment that determined if I was going to graduate was definitely something to remember. Not gonna lie, it was the most stressed I’ve ever been. At least I had Luka to accompany me get through that.” She said, not realizing she slipped out Luka.  
“Luka? Was he your friend?” Adrien asked. Only then did she realize she talked about him so freely in front of a stranger. She put her fork down.  
“Uh, yeah… He’s my best friend.” She smiled a little, but Adrien knew there was something going on behind the smile. He decided they weren’t close enough for him to pry about the people in her life. “Well, have you thought about going back to school? For math and science like you said.”  
“I’ve thought about it. It’s just never the right time.” He looked up to her eyes.  
“Well, timing does kind of suck.”  
“It kinda does,” He chuckled.  
\---  
“I enjoyed our lunch today. Thanks for bringing me to that café.” Adrien said, his hands in his pocket.  
“No worries, I enjoyed our lunch too.” She said, looking at him.  
“We should hurry, it would be rude to keep Tikki waiting.” He said when they exited the elevator.  
“You’re ri-“ Oh no. “Excuse me.” She immediately ran.  
Adrien was taken by surprise. What happened to Marinette? Was the chicken salad not so good? He should tell Tikki.  
“Hey Tikki.”  
“Hey Adrien,” She chirped, but her glee went down when she saw Adrien’s face. “What’s wrong?”  
“It’s Marinette.”  
\---  
“Marinette? Are you here?” Tikki asked, entering the ladies’ room.  
“Tikki?”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine Tikki. Did Adrien tell you? I didn’t mean to run away, that was rude especially since he’s our guest.” Marinette leaned on the hand-washing counter.  
“No, no don’t worry about that.” Tikki waved her hands. “He was really worried… Audrey told me you’ve been going to puke a lot lately too. Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine Tikki, don’t need to worry.”  
“A lot of people care about your health Marinette. Even Adrien and he’s new! Imagine how Audrey and I feel. So please, if you need a break you can tell me, okay? I don’t want you to come to work if you’re not healthy.”  
“Thank you Tikki, I really appreciate it. But I really am fine.”  
“Come on, let’s go.” Tikki wrapped her arms on Marinette’s waist. It was comforting for the younger designer to know that her boss has her back.  
Adrien didn’t say much but he was relieved when Marinette came back and gained more color as the time passes. “I should buy her vitamins,” he thought.  
They continued with the pink tulle dress and finished the base figure. As they worked, Tikki kept their surroundings light and fun. She was like the trio’s glue.  
When it got really late, they decided to call it a day. It seemed they were the only ones left.  
“Oh wow, it’s really late. You should go home and I’ll close up my office.” Tikki said stretching her back.  
“Right, I should go. Ladies, thank you for today, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Adrien said in sing-song voice. The blond’s face lit up even though he was really tired. “Good night,” he said, heading for the door.  
“Good night Adrien.” Both girls replied.  
“Today was nice wasn’t it?”  
“Yes, it was but Tikki… I have to tell you something.” Marinette blurted out.  
“Go ahead.”  
“I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, so here's a filler chapter. Let the next chaos begin. Hope you all have a great day. 
> 
> P.s I promise the juicy bits will come soon.


	7. Chapter 7

“You’re pregnant?” Tikki asked, walking over to Marinette. 

“Yes…”

“Did Luka know?” 

“No. I only found out two weeks after his passing. Even I'm not really sure how far along I am.” Marinette chuckled. 

“I know it’s a bittersweet thing but I’m really happy for you Marinette. Really, really happy for you.” 

“Thank you Tikki. I didn’t think you’d take it too well.

“No way! Soon we’ll have a mini Luka or Marinette running around. I can’t wait for that!” Tikki hugged the mother to be. Marinette smiled, she would’ve liked Luka to see a mini them running around. “Look Marinette, if you need anything, and I mean anything, let me know okay? I’ll help you every step of the way.”

“I will. Thank you so much Tikki.” 

“It’s late, you better go home.”

“Alright then, goodnight Tikki. Take care of yourself alright?”

“I always do.”  
\--  
When Marinette got home, she ate her dinner and cleaned herself up before going to bed. She laid for hours thinking about what Tikki said, her conversation with Adrien, how beautiful Tikki’s collection is going to be, what she wanted for breakfast tomorrow, and as always came back to the thought of Luka. She missed him a lot. She thought the longing would go away soon, but turns out it didn’t.

She didn’t visit his grave today, but she planned to do so sometime this week. Marinette tossed and turned for what felt like hours but just couldn’t sleep. In the end, she decided to just do some chores. 

There wasn’t a lot to do. Her apartment was not at all dirty or messy. It was just bare and lonely. So, she looked for other things to do. She rearranged her snack cupboard and her baking tools, did a crossword, and opened her closet. All her clothes were now on the bed being refolded. When she finished with that, she dug for more. 

Right in front of her laid something she has been avoiding, Luka’s closet. When Marinette opened the closet door, a whiff of his scent was still there. She took his blue jacket, smelled it, and sighed. Tears were going to fall from her blue eyes, but they weren’t sad tears. Marinette was quite relieved that she had something that can remind her of Luka. A scent that made it seem like he was still there. 

The widow also found a photo album she forgot about. She rarely opened it when Luka was alive. What was the point of a photo when the real thing was right in front of you? When she opened it, it was filled with photos of them together from the very start. There were pictures Luka took on their first date, pictures from their wedding day, pictures from their annual New Year’s party. She smiled looking at all the memories. She even laughed at the photo she accidentally took of Luka getting surprised by a bird when they were on a trip to Rome. Marinette thought about how happy they both were. In some pages, Luka even attached some song lyrics he wrote for Marinette. She hugged the album tightly and put it on her bedside table. She wanted to look inside it for the rest of her days. Maybe even add more pictures she still had of them.

She wore his blue jacket to sleep and never slept better.

Hours later, Adrien woke up super early to get his daily dose of exercise. Nothing calmed him more than jogging before dawn. It was a little creepy, but dawn was the quietest part of the day. And Adrien could use a little quiet most days. 

The blond man looked forward for the day. After yesterday’s events at work, he realized he was really fond of Tikki’s work and the people who worked in her brand. He liked working with Marinette and Tikki. It was fun for him. Although, Marinette did give him a little scare. The chicken salad must’ve been bad. 

“I should stop by the pharmacy before going to work,” he thought.

He started wondering about Marinette, how she felt a little odd, how she would be cheerful but then go back to being solemn. Other than Nino and Plagg, he didn’t have many friends. It was hard for Adrien to understand others, but Marinette was his age and so far not so bad to talk to. Maybe they could be friends outside of work. That would be nice. 

As he thought of making friends, Adrien didn’t realize that he was approaching his mother’s favorite place in all of Paris. When he finally passed by the old movie theater, he stopped and stared. He was panting from the jog, but he knew the pain he felt was not caused by the exercise. 

He missed his mother. It hasn’t been so long since she’s passed. Adrien remembered and missed everything about her. He missed the texture of her hand that used to hold his, the smell of her perfume, and her voice that used to read him bedtime stories. He truly loved Emilie and thought she was the best person he knew. If only she had never gotten sick. Maybe he would’ve still gotten the chance to go to this theater with his mother. 

He started jogging again.   
\--  
At work that day, Marinette, Tikki, and Adrien came together and continued on the collection. When Adrien went to the restroom, Marinette asked Tikki,  
“Tikki, can I come in late tomorrow?”

“Why?” The older designer asked, moving away from the mannequin.

“If you’d allow me to, I’d like to make a doctor’s appointment for tomorrow.”

“Let’s both come in late tomorrow…” Marinette was confused. “I’ll accompany you. Only if you allow me.”

“You’re really okay with that?”

“Marinette, you’re my best designer. I think this is how I can repay you for all the work you put in. Besides, you’re my friend first and employee second.”

“Thank you so much Tikki, I really appreciate it… You are too, you know. You’re my friend first.”

“We’ll just tell Adrien to come in late as well.” 

“I hope he doesn’t mind.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. I think he’s really kind.” Tikki raised her shoulders a bit. 

“I guess so… But anyways, I think the toile for this dress is really coming together huh?”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to start the real thing. The embroidered flowers would look so pretty.”

“Adrien and I pinned down all the materials you wanted on the mood board, along with the sketches.” Marinette said. 

“Right, it looks really well. Thank you. I’m glad all the materials came in today. My office looks like a fabric jungle now.” Tikki laughed.

“Well, it is a creative process. I’ll help you sort your office later.”

“That’d be great.” Tikki grinned.

“You’ve chosen all the models right?”

“Yes, I have. I’ll pin down all the measurements in the mood board as well. This pink one I based on Celine’s.” Tikki continued assembling the toile. 

“I love Celine. I think she’d really love this dress.”

“What did I miss?” Adrien came in with a smile. 

“Tikki picked out all the models.” Marinette replied.

“Including you,” Tikki said as Adrien perked up. His green eyes were shining.

“I won’t let you down Tikki.”

“I hope not, I heard you were the best male model in Paris.”

Marinette chuckled and all three just grinned as they continued their parts.   
\---   
Later that afternoon, Adrien and Marinette went out for lunch in a small diner Adrien liked going that was nearby. The diner was really cute with pastel colors and neon lights, the kind you’d see in an American 50s movie. They served a variety of comfort food that Marinette was starting to crave, so she ordered a chocolate waffle while Adrien settled for a quiche. 

They talked again. This time about Adrien’s favorite gig that he did for UNICEF when he was 17. “It meant more because it wasn’t just about clothes,” He said. 

Marinette showed pictures of her favorite dress that she designed for last year’s Autum/Winter collection. “I was so proud, I cried when it went down the runway,” She said.

He told her some cat jokes that he didn’t think she’d get. Some she did not get but she laughed at his enthusiasm anyways. 

“I honestly didn’t think Adrien Agreste would be so laid back.” Marinette said before taking a sip from her drink.

“I didn’t think you’d understand my horrible sense of humor,” he replied. 

“I guess we both thought wrong.” She smiled at him, taking another forkful of her waffles. As she smiled, he remembered what Plagg had said before when he and Marinette first met. She really was pretty. 

“Ah, I have something to give you,” He handed her a packet of tea. “I went to the pharmacy today, to buy you some medicine for your vomiting, but they said not to treat vomit induced food poisoning with medicine unless I consulted a doctor, so I bought you this tea instead.” Adrien said, his eyes glimmering like it always did when he smiled.

“Oh… I can’t accept this, I feel horrible. You really didn’t need to get me anything.” Marinette panicked. 

“Nonsense, I hope it helps. The tea vendor told me it helps with nausea of any kind. Not only food poisoning.” Adrien explained. “Please take it.”

Marinette was quiet, she didn’t know what to say. 

“Take it, really.” Adrien pushed the tea packet gently toward Marinette, his face genuine and virtuous.

“Thank you, Adrien.” Marinette smiled timidly. If he only knew how much more she would need that in the months to come. 

They took a walk back to the office where Tikki was already starting to continue where they left off. Since the toile was done, what they had to do was do the fitting. But Tikki liked all the draft designs to be done first before having all the models come in, so they continued on a beautiful trench coat Tikki planned Adrien would be wearing. 

“Hey Adrien,” Tikki said. “Do you mind coming in late tomorrow?” 

“No, I don’t mind,” The blond smiled. 

“Thank you,” Tikki said and then winked to Marinette. The mother to be just chuckled. 

“Tikki, don’t you think we should have your whole team designing with us?” Adrien asked. “Twenty people are better than three…”

“I want the whole team on this, but maybe later… When we finish the toiles.” Tikki said. “Let’s just keep this between the three of us for a little while longer. I can trust you right?”

“Of course Tikki,” Marinette said, holding Tikki’s shoulder. She knew this collection could be the company’s big break to be a fashion powerhouse. Even though the brand was blooming and growing even more popular in Europe, the company wanted to extend their influence outside Europe. She understood how much pressure Tikki was in.

“Adrien?” Tikki looked at Adrien.

Adrien nodded, “Yes, you can. We can keep it between us for a little while longer.” He smiled. He didn’t fully understand why this was the way it was, but he could get a grasp of what she meant. Tikki wanted to impress, to further grow her company. If she was going to show the collection to anyone, it better be breathtaking, Adrien wanted to help make that happen.  
\--  
That night, the trio wasn’t the only ones left in the building. Everyone was starting his or her late night shift prepping for the fashion show. Tikki was out to supervise the finalization of the Spring/Summer collection that was going to launch next week and to pick the new Fall/Winter sketches she wanted in the next upcoming show. Tikki left Marinette and Adrien continuing on the project.

“I heard you were the captain for the Spring/Summer collection.” Adrien said, pinning the toile fabric on the mannequin’s shoulder. 

“Yes, I was actually. I designed some of the dresses. Francis and Louise designed some others. Tikki’s closing design is also spectacular, I think you would love it.” Marinette was kneeling, pinning on toile fabric on the mannequin’s thigh as she said it. 

“I can’t wait to see it.” Adrien looked down and smiled at her. 

“I can’t wait for others to see it too. I’m very proud of it.”

“You should be! And the upcoming Fall/Winter collection? Did you design for that too?” 

“I submitted some of my sketches but I don’t know if Tikki would pick them. Everyone must submit a sketch and Tikki will choose the one she likes best. That way everyone gets a chance when the seasons change.”

“Ah, I’m sure that’ll be great too.” 

They stared at each other for a while, exchanging smiles before Tikki came in.

“Marinette! Your design for that blue coat was genius! I loved it.”

“You did? I’m so glad.” Marinette stood up.

“Yes, I really did.”

“Thank you, I’m glad you like it.” 

“Anyways, I forgot to tell you but we might have to go home late this few couple of weeks. To finish the toiles.” Tikki sighed. “Does anyone have plans?”

“Not me, I don’t mind working late.” Marinette said. 

“Me neither. I’ve declined modeling gigs this month,” Adrien added.

“Thank you, both of you. Let’s continue.”

And so, their late night adventure begins.


End file.
